


LUCIFER Season 4 ending oneshot

by Kirking4Spock



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Lucifer (TV) Series/Season 04 Teaser, Lucifer - Freeform, Oneshot, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirking4Spock/pseuds/Kirking4Spock
Summary: Just an addition I really want to add to Lucifer Season 4 finale.Spoilers- obvsChloe tries to go on without Lucifer but there's too much that reminds her of him, or maybe perhaps its not always her imagination.





	LUCIFER Season 4 ending oneshot

Once again Maize wrapped her fist on the wooden door to Chloe's apartment, trying to call for her to come to the door. She knew she could get in herself but decided to give Chloe a chance to open it herself. After a few more attempts with no response, Maize had elected for a harder approach.

"Decker what's gotten into you?" Mazikeen asked the hunched, blanketed figure that was curled under the blanket. The lounge was darker than usual, the room cold with no sign of attempt to try and warm it. Maize softly sat on the opposing end of the couch, trying to address the torn detective, Chloe didn't move.

"Dan said you ran out on another case today, I know churches aren't your thing at the moment, not that I'd argue with you on that, but your not usually one to turn down a case, no matter the state you're in. What's going on?" Maize pressed, placing a light hand on the detective's shoulder.

Chloe lazily sat up from her slumped position, refusing to look Maize in the eye, knowing she was being watched by the demon like a hawk. Chloe gave a sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat, knowing Maize was going to let it go. "I just see him every where I go, in everything I do. I don't want to let him go but missing him is so much harder when everything reminds me of him. The church was just too much, too close a reminder. I just want him back." Chloe finally met Maize's eyes, and Maize was able to see the worn, red eyes of her friend.

Maize knew humans were difficult by now, she was pained for Decker all the while she struggled to chose a response, part of her wanted to comfort her, part wanted to tell her to wake the fuck up and get over it, and another wanted to knock her out so she could finally get some needed sleep. She elected for the softer approach.

"He's not going away for a long while yet, you're going to think of him every minute, everyday for a long time." Maize said, staring off as she was now the one not meeting the detective's eye, she didn't want her to know how closely he could actually relate, she hadn't heard anything from Eve in the last three weeks since she'd left. Turning back to the detective she continued, "Missing him doesn't make you weak, it means you were strong for letting him in. Going back to hell right now was a shitty decision, but he only wants to keep you save, even if that does mean losing him. You're going to get through this Decker," squeezing her hand, "we both will."

~

Chloe let herself fall into yet another daze as she shuffled the papers at her desk, everything still stung but work helped to get Lucifer off her mind, even if was only for short amounts of time. She jumped suddenly, pulling out of her trance as her phone buzzed next to her, another case, this would help put her mind straight again.

"So what have we got?" Chloe asked, kneeling down beside a body on the pavement surrounded by smatterings of blood. Ella chirped in and began to list of the details. Chloe halfheartedly listened as she looked at the surroundings around her. They'd had to section a large part of the street off, the homicide had attracted a lot of curious passers by and additional police were needed to keep everyone far enough away. Most of the buildings around the area were tall and metal, with the occasional shorter stone buildings strewn in between them haphazardly. Her eyes rested upon the top of a stone building where a grey gargoyle sat at the top corner, its wings were carved like Lucifer's, similar to that of a bats and horns protruding from the joints. Chloe's eyes stung as they threatened to send off turns, she blinked hard and returned her full attention to Ella's descriptions. 

Chloe walked hastily down the streets of LA as dusk swiftly approached, she was hoping to get to one last case lead before heading home for the night and starting again in the morning. As the busy streets sifted into smaller and less frequented ones, she began to feel the eyes of someone on her, she discreetly eyed the large men walking past her, turning her head slightly to find a sprinkling of men who were walking in her direction. She rounded the next available corner, lifting the gun from her holster, knowing she was preparing for a fight. A few seconds passed and the men had not yet walked past her, a few seconds later and there was still nothing but silence. She carefully looked around the corner again, the men were no where to be seen, she cautiously stepped out and checked all the available hiding areas, the men were no where, she walked back awhile to find a single gun lying on the ground where the men had been. She began to slowly walk off again. She could feel another pair of eyes on her again although she didn't know where it was coming from, she relaxed slightly, whoever they were, their eyes didn't feel threatening. She only hoped she was right.

~

Lucifer flew back onto his throne after doing his rounds over hell, and a few other minor travels to check up on things... One of the demons signaled to him, requesting his presence, Lucifer sighed, stepping off his throne and flying down to meet them. 

"What is it?" He snapped.

The demon shuffled his feet nervously, bowing to Lucifer, not daring to look him in the eye. "My lord, the demons who took part in the possessions a few weeks ago have all been located and gathered as asked. We humbly await your next instructions."

"Leave it to me." Was all Lucifer had to say. 

Lucifer entered the room full of demons, who all dropped to the floor at his presence, Lucifer laughed bitterly, "You show me respect now, bow like nothing ever happened. You disgust me, you can't just bounce from one loyalty to the other. You're not even worthy enough to be demons. From now on, your privileges and your powers are revoked, you are to stay here trapped with nothing like every other mortal in hell. My word is final." Lucifer finish, a startled murmur went across the group.

Dramose stood to defy him,"You talk of loyalty and yet I know you still make trips upstairs to check on your weak little humans. How are you any different?" He spat.

"Enough!" Lucifer said, eyes flashing red and swiftly Dramose dropped to the floor in a pile of ash. "Would anyone else like to argue their sentence?" The group was silent. Lucifer turned away, a wave of his hand to dismiss them as well as rid them of their demonic power. Lucifer knew this was the end to their rebellion for now, the rest of hell was still running fine. Sitting atop his throne, he resisted the urge to go see her again, he couldn't do it too often, he didn't want her to catch on and he didn't want is followers to loose faith. He had to remain down here, hell still needed its king. Lucifer tugged at his cuffs to straighten them, focusing on them intently. "I won't let them hurt you again detective." He murmured.  

~

Two months had passed since Lucifer had gone, not that Chloe was counting, she had thrown herself into her work and she was getting reckless, Dan and Ella were trying their best to help her through it all but even they were worried that she was too caught up in her work. The cases she took were solved quite quickly, even without Lucifer's help, but her close friends could tell it was at the cost of her sleep, health and outside life. The only one she properly responded to any more was Trixie, yet even she caught on to her mother's pain sometimes. Generally after reading a story and sending Trixie to bed, she'd sneak out to find her mum softly crying on the couch or looking through old case files with Lucifer in them. Trixie would bring one of her stuffed toys to Chloe, she'd sit softly on her lap. 

"I'm sorry Monkey, you should be in bed I hope I didn't wake you." Chloe managed a weak smile

"It's ok mommy, you didn't wake me." She'd say hugging her mum, then whispering quietly, "I miss Lucifer too."

~

Chloe shifted through the evidence on a new case, joining the dots together. A spark flew up and she called for Dan. Dan ran in to help her with the case. It was a usual homicide, unfortunately the victim had got himself caught in a drug ring to big for his boots, not only had they been trafficking drugs but rare items to auction off at private affairs. Chloe had managed to tie the group back to an old warehouse under one of the former dealer's name. Dan listened while Chloe filled him in on the details.

"There's a back enterance that gets into the warehouse but it'll only fit one or two people, if I went in to find the killer, maybe we won't have to risk other officers or a warrant to the place." Chloe explained, to which Dan immediately shook his head.

"Its too risky Chlo, its a good lead but just wait until we get clearance and better proof, than we can take a team in together."

"But they might move on again, they already know we're on their tail, they're probably packing up to move as we speak if not already." Chloe argued.

"Listen to me Chloe, its far too dangerous you're going to get yourself killed. Just please, give it a while longer." Dan pleaded.

Chloe shrugged but agreed to him.

~

Chloe could hear the men yelling at each other from inside the warehouse as she made her way down the corridor carefully. Reaching a grated metal door at the end, she cautiously looked through, although the yelling was loud and clear she couldn't see anyone, she was sure they were in the room up ahead. She gently opened the metal door and hid behind a wooded crate. The room was dark and large but not as big as the main hall, a few wooden crates littered the room, most of which covered in dust, to one end of the room was a stage, covered by a dusty curtain, on the other end a door half ajar with light coming from it, they must use this as a store room, Chloe thought. She could still hear the yelling of what sounded like five or so men coming from the direction of the door, she stood and made for the door. She heard the drawing of curtains on the other side of the room, and by the time she'd turned around, she realized how stupid she had been to lead herself right into a trap. 

Six men stood on the stage their guns all pointed straight at Decker. The voices from the other room had stopped, and she whipped her head around to see a man walking into the room holding a speaker and grinning, his gun also now pointed at the detective. She didn't even have time to open her mouth before the first gun shots went off. 

Time felt like it slowed as she crouched and waited for the impact of the guns. 

But it never came.

She felt a warm presence and a firm hold around her as she heard a man scream, the voice of which she knew too well. Silence fell a few seconds later, as the men ran out of bullets and witnessed the man in front of them, the ones that hadn't been knocked out by Lucifer's shriek, had run in terror. Chloe remained tensed as the arm around her let go, she saw feathers light fall to the ground as the man fell next to her, wings bloodied and patchy. 

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried

"You know, when I left Detective, it didn't mean you were supposed to fill my role of being the reckless one." Lucifer laughed through heavy breaths. 

"Lucifer how could you?" Chloe scorned, lightly stroking his wings.

"What, you didn't think I'd keep an eye on you? Couldn't let you have all the fun." He joked, slowly beginning to stand, Chloe helped him up, "You know I'd love to, but I can't stay for long." He said sadly, shuffling where he stood. 

"This isn't fair," Chloe cried, the tears flowing naturally again now, "I see you everywhere, I can't let you go, you  can't just show up like that, you can't be here!" she yelled.

"And what was the alternative?" Lucifer matched her tone, "Let you die, let you get shot to death?" The pain was vacant in his eyes, his voice softened as he placed a hand on her cheek, "You know I couldn't do that," he paused, before creasing his brow in concern, "What are you trying to achieve?"

Chloe stepped away, "I-I don't know. I was trying to keep my mind off of things through work but I can't stop thinking about you. I thought you'd left me for good and I thought.... I don't know." She shrugged. 

"You can't come to hell with me Chloe, you have too much here. I can't stop loving you. but I can't be here either. I- I cant tell if I'll be back but I need you to be here regardless. Don't throw what you have away. I need you to live what you have now, do that for me." 

"Don't leave me again." she tried, holding his hand to her cheek, tears running freely over it. 

He kissed her forehead, she could feel his own warm tears splash there. "I'll never truly leave you Chloe." He said letting go and stepping away, "Just stay out of trouble, would you? I can't keep making new wings." He winked and with that he was gone once again. 

 

 


End file.
